Gramarye
by BrisingrGandalf
Summary: This is a story that continues on the Inheritance Cycle. Just a heads up to readers who haven't read the Inheritanc Cycle. Eragon founn Saphira's egg she's a blue dragon and travels with Brom who is a secret dragon rider who killed Morzan. Eragon discovers magic. Defeats the Shade Durza. An goes with the Elves to Du Weldenvarden. Well I wont tell you the rest.


**A Secret From the Past**

I hope everyone likes this story. It took me a while to come up with the story line. Please review it.

The peace in Eragon's heart did not last long. The farther down the Edda River he traveled the deeper the silence was that assailed him. No matter the comforts that Saphira tried, they still proved no reprieve against his hurt. The landscape did nothing to help his ailing mood, for it was flat and barren compared to the woods of Du Weldenvarden. No grass or trees could be seen for miles around; the only source of water was the river that they were riding on.

During the first days of his journeys, he would spend time riding Saphira. The riding only helped to worsen his mood as all he could see was an endless plain stretching as far as the eye could see. The weather was also hot and sticky. Even high up in the air Eragon still broke out in a sweat. Even though the boat steered itself, everyone ended up drenched in sweat at the end of the day. Saphira told Eragon as they were making their daily flight on the second day, _The humidity of this place just appalls me, even the heat does not compensate for the amount of moisture in the air. I like the Hadarac desert much better. You would think that there would be vegetation _answered Eragon _There is some deep magic upon this land that is hidden from the eye. Whether it is malicious I can not tell. The magic itself is untouched, as if no one has lived here in a long time. Something happened on these plains that made them accursed _said Saphira.

When they landed Eragon went to Blodhgarm and told him all that aspired on the flight. Blodhgarm pondered Saphira's comment and said "This is very unusual for not in all the history of Alagaesia has such an event ever happened." "Still" said Eragon "Something about this place seems important as if it affected all of Alagaesia." "Leave me to my own thoughts for a while so that I may untangle this riddle," said Blodhgarm to Eragon.

Eragon went to find Cadoc, the youngest elf on the boat, only 250 years old. When Eragon found him, Cadoc said, "What information have you gathered on your flight with Saphira?" "Same as always, there's nothing but dirt for miles around. We can't see anything important." said Eragon. "Often what you don't see is more important than what you do see, and often the minor details are more important than the important details." Answered Cadoc. Elves really annoyed Eragon, for they always talked with superior wisdom. Even though Eragon knew they were 100's of years old, they looked his own age and acted like his age. Cadoc asked Eragon, "Why does this statement bother you?" Wretched from his thoughts he snapped, "You always talk in riddles and never tell me what you're thinking, but always seem to know what I'm thinking, that goes for all ELVES" Eragon stormed off engulfed in his own thoughts to heed what Cadoc said. Saphira sent a questioning thought through their link. He curtly said, "I'll tell you later" and severed the link blocking Saphira out of his mind.

He soon gave up the futile attempts to fly. After the flying escapade failed he resorted to talking to the Eldunari. Many of the Eldunari were hard to talk to because they were not accustomed to much communication except with their fellow dragons. Eragon attempted to draw information from the Eldunari about the land past the Beor Mountains, and what might have happened to make the bare plains. None of the dragons, though, knew anything about the lands beyond. Even Umaroth had no pints of wisdom to give Eragon. He said _Vrael and I had never traveled past the borders of our realm before he died. We have never read anything about an event so colossal that it caused this barren land, but that doesn't mean that it didn't happen. Trust Saphira's instincts they are good._ _Surely there is something that might even give a hint of an invasion or disaster or something. _Replied Eragon _I will give you all my memories of the history I have spent years studying_. In a flash Eragon felt millions of information flood into his mind. Rushing at him with such speed that it tore at his being, but he held his ground. When the sensation subsided he let out a sigh of relief. _Thank you Umaroth I will try to sort out the history of Alagaesia. Goodbye. _He withdrew his contact with Umaroth and shared his newfound knowledge with Saphira. When Eragon finished transferring all his conversation with Umaroth Saphira said_ You are lucky you survived all that information, but the information, I'm sure, will come in handy. Yes, but no one seems to know anything about the lands beyond. Surely someone has been outside the Empire._ Said Eragon. _But the question is did they survive to tell of it_. Answered Saphira.

When night came Eragon went to his room and stood in front of his mirror and uttered _Draumr Kopa Arya_ (Show me Arya) When Arya appeared on the mirror she was standing in front of Nasuada in the castle in Uru'baen. Both of their backs were to the mirror. When Eragon said "Am I interrupting a meeting." they both turned round and exclaimed, "How did you reach us." Eragon said with some confusion in his voice, "Didn't I enchant you're mirrors so I could talk to you?" "Yes" said Arya, "But someone or something has been interfering with our signals. We've been trying for the past two days to reach you. Has anything happened to you or Saphira" she finished saying with a hint of concern in her voice. "No," answered Eragon "But something is strange about the land." Just then Firnen stuck his head through the gaping window and tore the purple curtain. _How is Saphira?_ He asked _Just fine_ answered Eragon _She misses you. That makes two. _Answered Firnen with a glint of longing in his eye. "That's enough Firnen." Said Arya. "I'm sure Nasuada would like to speak with Eragon." "Yes" said Nasuada "So have you found any civilization" "NO" answered Eragon "It's as barren as a wasteland" "So…" began Nasuada but before she could finish the picture in the mirror melted away. Eragon tried to bring the picture back up, but when he released the spell nothing happened. Then suddenly all his strength started to ebb away so he released the spell.

On the 4th day of the journey, the landscape started to change. The barren land became dotted with small shrubs. When Eragon and Saphira landed they inspected the small shrubs. To Eragon's surprise they weren't shrubs at all but in fact large mushrooms. The reek from the mushrooms was so unbearable the Eragon had to use a spell to filter the air he said _Vaetna Vindr_ (Dispel the Foul Air). When the air was finally breathable Eragon approached the mushroom with great caution. The mushrooms were tan with brown spots. They had long stems and bushy tops that fanned out like a morel mushroom. The closer Eragon got to the mushrooms the grosser they appeared to him. What Eragon took to be water was a green slime that oozed out of the opened pores. He tried to touch the mushroom but right before he could he caught a glimpse of some hoof prints. He examined the tracks and concluded that they were fresh yesterday. Saphira came and stood beside him like a stone statue and stared off into the distance. _What do you see?_ Asked Eragon. _There is a line on the horizon that reminds me of mountains. They do not seem as large as the Beor Mountains but resemble them closely_. Said Saphira passively. Eragon's stomach flipped in excitement. _Finally after 4days with these blasted wastelands, I'll finally get to see some mountains._ Thought Eragon.

Five days into the journey the ship encountered a shallow ford in the Edda River. The ford was only 6 feet deep and was very rocky. The ship was stopped and the anchor was cast. Eragon and Blodhgarm went to find the safest route to maneuver the ship around. After two hours of long hard work, Eragon and Blodhgarm went back to the ship with no way of getting the ship across the ford. Thinking of nothing else to do Eragon called all of the spellcasters, to help him move the rocks. All in one commanding voice, the spellcasters, Eragon, and the Eldunari said _Stenr Risa_ (Stone Rise). The feat proved more difficult than Eragon had expected. The strain of the spell almost killed half of the spellcasters and extensively weakened the other half. Only one stone was lifted from the bottom of the river. _There is some evil working in these lands_, concluded Eragon.

Eragon went to check on how well the Eldunari were holding up after the attempt to move the stones. What Eragon found astonished him. Almost all of the Eldunari were so exhausted that they barely had the strength to talk. Only Umaroth and 2 others were strong enough to cast another spell. So Eragon abandoned the thought of using magic to move the stones. He tried to think of some ways to get the boat across, but most of them were close to impossible to accomplish. Since no way could be found to get the boat to the other side of the ford, the supplies had to be transferred to the elven canoes. When all the luggage was transferred to the canoes, Eragon searched the ship for any remaining luggage that was accidentally left behind.

When everything was in place everyone boarded the canoes. Just before they set off Eragon caught a bit of movement in the corner of his eye. He had just enough time to say _Letta Orya Thorna _(Stop those arrows) as arrows reigned down upon Eragon and his company. When Eragon uttered the words from the Ancient Language, the arrows stopped right when they were about to hit Eragon. The only reason the arrows stopped was not because of Eragon but because of Saphira's desperation to keep Eragon alive. Then with a flick of his wrist he said _Ganga Audr _(Go up/back) and the arrows sailed back to their owners at lightning speed causing cries to emit from over the knoll. Normally the energy used in this spell would only slightly tire him, but now the spell caused him to pass out. He tumbled for what he thought to be hours in the pitch black recesses of his mind.

When finally he had awaken, Saphira immediately rushed up beside him and nuzzled her nose against his head. She asked _Are you OK little one_ Eragon groaned _yes Saphira I'm alright but my head is still swarming. Blodhgarm had to give you some of his strength so you would live._ Admitted Saphira _I've never had this much trouble casting that spell before. Remember on the Burning Plains how I stopped 10 times as many arrows as this and I still fought in the battle. _Cried Eragon _Yes Little One I understand your pain. The only reason I was able to stop those arrows was because of my love for you_. Said Saphira with pain in her voice. Eragon knew that she was about to burst into tears, so to avoid a flood he comforted her by saying _Saphira everything is OK I'm still alive and so are you. We have many things to be thankful for. Yes that we do._ Said Saphira in a calmer tone. _And Saphira. Yes little One. Thank you for saving my life. That's what I'm here for_.

When everything had settled down, Blodhgarm came up to Eragon and gave him a grey cloak. "This was what the people that attacked you were wearing." _Something is familiar about the cloak_ thought Eragon to himself. Then shook himself of the thought. _I'll think of it sooner or later_ he said to himself. When Eragon went to see the bodies of his assassins he gasped as did Saphira. They looked like….Elves. The only discernible difference was the height of the assassins, they were noticeably shorter than normal elves. Eragon was taken aback and made an attempt to speak but found his tongue tied. So he opened his mind to Saphira _I didn't expect to be attacked by people, especially by elves. No this is an unusual event. _replied Saphira.

When Saphira sniffed one of the elves, she recoiled like she was stung by a wasp. Eragon asked her _What is it? Their blood contains no magical contents. It's as if they are a shadow of the elves. Like ghosts walking the earth. _Eragon shivered at the thought of the Shade, Durza, who nearly crippled him in Tronjheim walking the earth again. He asked Saphira _Do you think they are dangerous? Not any more dangerous than a normal human. Although there is something peculiar about them that I can't put my claw on._ Eragon pondered what Saphira had said. When they finished scouring the bodies, one of the elves came up and gave Eragon a grey cloak, identical to the one that Blodhgarm showed him, that was found on one of the Silven (A name they gave the "Shadow" elves) Eragon examined the cloak and said numerous spells to determine if their were any charms on the cloak. When he could find none he gave the cloak back to the elf. Then without warning Eragon shouted _Brisingr _(Fire) and stabbed his sword through the cloak renting it from the top to the bottom. Then blue flames sprouted from the cloak engulfing it. The elf yelped and dropped the cloak which lay on the ground smoldering.

When the elves finished burying the Silven they returned to their canoes and continued on their way. That day Eragon rode Saphira as to get away from all the commotion. When they were high up in the air Saphira said _I have something very important to say._ Eragon answered _Don't you normally? Everything I say is important but what I am about to say will forever change our lives. Well spit it out. _said Eragon impatiently. _I am going to have a hatchling._ The initial shock almost knocked Eragon off his saddle. He sputtered _What? You mean that…. I can't believe this you're going to lay an egg? Yes you dim witted, two-legged creature._ Said Saphira playfully. _And the father is Firnen. You mean Arya's dragon? Yes who else did you think it was. _Eragon almost laughed out loud. Just the thought of Firnen and Saphira being parents amused him. He was careful, though, not to let Saphira sense his amusement. Eragon asked _So what are you going to name it? I don't know yet. We still have a month to go. _Saphira said_ You must promise not to tell anyone about this until I say so. Promise! Yes Saphira I promise. Good cause I was going to have to eat you if you didn't._ _Thanks for that vivid thought. You're welcome. _

ThenSaphira suddenly exclaimed. _Look ahead at the mountains. _This time the mountains were closer to the mountains. The setting sun gave their shadows a purplish hue and their sides an orange glow. Eragon again tried to scry Arya but to no avail. That night he laid outside with Saphira and watched the stars gleam like little diamonds. They were the only things unscathed by the repugnant plain. Saphira wrapped her massive blue wing around Eragon and said _Goodnight Little One. Goodnight Saphira_ answered Eragon wearily. Eragon yawned then fell fast asleep. That night he dreamt for the first time in a week. He first dreamt he was standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea. White foam sprayed around his feet while dark waves lashed at the cliff with such ferocity that the sound was deafening. Then as a light in the darkness, as sweet as a rose, and as quiet as the breeze a voice came softly to his ear. Singing:

The answer is within the past

The people that don't, do last

They never did make an end

But from them magic did descend

Vows and powers greatest of all

Were woven in the places of all

Their fate is intertwined with yours

Through many of a blundering wars

Sword sharp

Musicians Harp

Music as sweet as a flower

In the very last hour

Ancient is their bloodline

From them come the Elven kind

Then as a flash of lightning blasted the sky, he felt like he was be sucked into a vortex. When the blinding light ceased, he found himself sitting in a beautiful meadow laden with flowers as far as he could see either way. Then a group of men and women came from nothing and formed a circle. They were wearing grey. Before they uttered a word his mind went blank and he woke panting and sweating as if he had been out in the field at Carvahall again with his Uncle Garrow and his Cousin Roran. Then he suddenly remembered Roran. _Dang I forgot my own cousin_he thought. He got up and washed his face in the basin of water by Saphira.

The only light out was the werelights the Elves created. It was still night. Saphira stirred by him and asked _Why are you up so early little one? I had a dream_ replied Eragon. _Was it of great importance? I don't know I need some time to recall the words I heard in the dream. _He went and stood by the edge of the ship looking into the depths of the murky brown water that swirled about the bottom of the ship, causing foam to curl and dissipate beneath the water. The Ships soft up and down movements helped to sooth his mind. Like aloe on a sunburn. He tried to recall his dream but could not. He swore as he tried unsuccessfully to tackle the words to the song he at least remembered. When all his trying was fruitless, he went to his mirror to try to contact Roran. _Draumr Kopa Roran_ (Show me Roran) said Eragon with as much force and conviction as he could only a faint image of Roran appeared for a second then slipped away.

Eragon racked his brain _How did I get it to work with Arya_ something nagged at the back of his mind. Then he remembered his lessons with Oromis. _One of them has to do with one of the lessons I know it. _Thought Eragon. When the answer did not come to him he went out and sought Glaedr. After and hour of asking the Eldunari where Glaedr was he finally found him. _Glaedr_ started Eragon _Do you know who made the Ancient Language? Yes but now that I think about it I can't remember the name, but nobody knows who or what they looked like_. Answered Glaedr with an annoyed air about him. _Surely there is some information on this topic. Yes but only in a torn document that is confused and tattered._said Glaedr with affirmation. Eragon was dismayed with the news. He felt so close to the answer and then it slipped from his grip. Every time he thought about it he felt that there was some connection between the land and the beginning of spoken magic. He tried to talk to Saphira on this topic but she seemed to know no more than he did.

When the sun finally rose, the elves and Eragon began their daily routine. Partway through the day the landscape made the first real change. In places flowers and cool green grass with dew on it stretched, covering areas of the ground. Trees were even seen rarely on the journey. The climate also changed drastically from being hot and humid to being cool and dry. The water in the Edda River also started to clear up. Fish could be seen swimming in between rocks. Frogs croaked happily from the banks and birds chirped in the grass. The Elves took up their instruments and started singing of spring, vegetation, and water.

The plants and animals seemed to sway with the song, enjoying its happy melody. Eragon himself struggled from jumping in the water and dancing. Only Saphira kept him grounded. Finally Eragon couldn't stand the melody anymore. It made him feel a part of the earth, a tree swaying in the wind. Finally he said _Eyddr eyreya onr _(Empty my ears). The spell made him feel kind of funny. When he couldn't hear the music anymore, it dawned on him that he was able to use magic without great strain.

He immediately went to his room and cast as spell so know one could overhear his conversation he was going to have with Roran. He said _Nosu Waise Vardo Fra Hornya _(Let us be warded from listeners), then said _Draumr Kopa Roran_ (Show me Roran). The mirror then turned to color and Roran appeared in his room with Katrina. Roran immediately tried to hug the mirror. He said, "We've been so worried about you, Arya contacted us two days ago saying that your connection with them was lost. What happened Arya's worried sick?" Eragon couldn't help but smile _She really has feelings for me after all _he thought. Then noticing that Roran was watching he quickly tried to hide his rosy cheeks. Saphira entered his mind. I thought you had died with that stupid spell placed around your room. I was just taking precautions said Eragon. Eragon then asked can I please tell Roran and Katrina about your hatchlings. Yes but you must make them promise to keep it a secret until telling everyone is inevitable. OK. "Roran and Katrina I have something very important to say…Saphira is going to have hatchlings"


End file.
